Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs
Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Mario and Sonic from the'' Super Mario Bros'' and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises and Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny from the'' Mickey Mouse and ''Looney Tunes ''franchises. Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs.jpg|Red the Red Bird Mario and Sonic vs Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny.jpg|Red the Red Bird (remastered version) Description Mario and Sonic, just like Mickey and Bugs, are both rivals and are the main and secondary representants of their types of fiction, but what happens when the videogame rivals team up against the team of cartoon rivals, it's Super Mario Bros and Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes in a 2v2 battle! Interlude Wiz: Videogames and Cartoons are two of the most popular types of entertainment in the world '''Boomstick: But inside of them, we find two of the most popular rivarlys, Mario vs Sonic and Mickey vs Bugs.' Wiz: But happens when both Mario and Sonic team up, and Mickey and Bugs team up? Boomstick: It results in today's battle! Wiz: Will both Mario and Sonic Mari-own Mickey and Bugs? Boomstick: Or will Mickey and Bugs toon-FORCE Mario and Sonic to their deaths? He is Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mario and Sonic (Cue Ruinous Ruins Remix) Paper and Archie are excluded Wiz: After fighting each other two times, with each of them having their own victories, it's time for these rivals to become friends and learn what it's fighting as a team. Boomstick: Mario and Sonic are two of the most famous videogame characters of all time and have a rivalry since the 1990's, we are going to start with Mario because he is the most famous out of the two, well, at least Sonic is still popular. Wiz: Mario is the famous plumber that everyone knows and loves, at first he doesn't look menacing, but, he actually is. Boomstick: Being one of the 7 Star Children with horrible crying fits but with a extraordinary amount of power, Mario and his little brother Luigi were destined for greatness. Wiz: Before we get to the important things for Mario, we are going to mention one thing that these two have, and it is... Boomstick: The ability to stop time! Wiz: Yup, both characters are able to stop time, with the Stopwatch for Mario and Chaos Control for Sonic, but, quick! We need to get the analysis done! Boomstick: Mario is strong enough to lift King Bob-omb, who weighs at least 30 tons, and this guy can also smash bricks with his fist and destroy tanks with his butt! Wiz: Mario also has several power-ups, but we are going to mention only a few because this would be eternal, for example, with the Fire Flower, he gets pyrokinesis, with the Ice Flower, he gets cryokinesis, with the Super Mushroom, he increases his size and becomes more durable. Boomstick: With the Lucky Bell, he turns into a cat, with the Frog Suit, he can swim better, with the Mega Mushroom, he increases 10 times his size, with the Double Cherry, he can create clones of himself, he can fly with the Cape Feather or the Wing Cap, he turns into metal with the Metal Cap and with the Gold Flower, he can throw Gold Balls which turns enemies and bricks into coins. Wiz: And now, various of his feats. Boomstick: Mario was once able to survive a 2.4 megaton explosion, and even better, he managed to outswim a black-hole! Wiz: Mario once even managed to grab a Chain Chomp made out of gold, which weighed nearly 6 thousand tons, he managed to hurl a dinosaur out of orbit, and, his most impressive feat, he managed to lift and punt an entire castle! Based on our calculations, that castle weighed more than 61 million tons! Boomstick: Mario can react at lightining speeds due to the fact he has moved as fast as a bolt of lightining and has piloted the Star Diver Wiz:Mario isn't much of a strategist and needs to always save the princess. Boomstick: But Mario and Sonic will surely give Mickey and Bugs a fight Wiz: And now we will get to Sonic. Boomstick: Sonic is the fastest thing alive and is a freedom fighter who is battling to stop evil Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Wiz: Sonic is known for his speed feats, he can break the barrier of sounds in mere seconds, but, dear god, knowing his actual speed is just crazy, while his actual running speed is unknown, his average is 765 mph, which makes him pretty fast. Boomstick: The Figure 8 technique is essential for Sonic in order to increase his speed, and can also turn into a spiky ball and rip through opponents with the Spin Dash and he can also strike multiple times with the Homing Attack. Wiz: Sonic, just like Mario, also has a bunch of power-ups, such as elemental shields, such as the Aqua Shield, which protects him against his greatest nemesis, water. Boomstick: Sonic can also get special abilities from small alien beings called "wisps". Wiz: They can turn him into a fireball, a yellow drill, a black hole... Boomstick:...Even a demonic Hungry Hungry Hippo! Wiz: Based on our calculations. Sonic is actually faster than the fastest man-made thing, the New Horizon space probe, meaning that he could get to Pluto in less than 24 hours! Boomstick: Some of his feats include out-running a Black Hole for 30 seconds, defeating nemesis such as Eggman and Shadow, resist mind control and survive a 199.5 kiloton explosion. Wiz: And let's not forget Super Sonic, Super Sonic is a form gathered by the enormous amount of positive energy from the seven legendary Chaos Emeralds, this form is even faster than the normal Sonic and is almost invincible. Boomstick: And that's not even his final form! Hyper Sonic is the definitive form of Sonic that is achieved from the Super Emeralds, which are an upgrade of the Chaos Emeralds made by the Master Emerald, and now, he is completely invincible! And now he is definitley faster than light! Wiz: While Mario and Sonic may have some disadvantages such as the fact that Mario is the slowest of all 4 combatants and that Sonic is cocky and arrogant, these two will be destined for a great fight, even if they lose or not. Boomstick: Don't underestimate Nintendo's and Sega's powerful mascots! Mario and Sonic: Here we go! Mickey and Bugs (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song) Wiz: The original rivalry wasn't Mario vs Sonic, it was Mickey vs Bugs, but, let's discuss these two fellas, starting with the most famous cartoon character out there, Mickey Mouse. Intermission Fight Results (Cue Super Mario Galaxy 2 Main Theme Remix if Mario and Sonic win) (Cue Looney Tunes Theme Song if Mickey and Bugs win) Mario and Sonic victory.jpg|If Mario and Sonic win Mickey and Bugs win.jpg|If Mickey and Bugs win Who would you be rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Mario and Sonic Rooting and betting Mickey and Bugs Rooting Mario and Sonic, betting Mickey and Bugs Rooting Mickey and Bugs, betting Mario and Sonic Trivia *The connection between both duos is that they are both recognized rivals and that they are the main and secondary representants of their type of fiction they belong to. Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Looney Tunes themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Looney Tunes themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Mickey and Friends' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles